Fear at the Museum
by Misaru Keigo
Summary: Apa ini jebakan yang sengaja di buat? Pikiranku benar-benar kacau, dan apa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Ratu? untuk apa Ratu membangun museum seperti labirin ini? Pasti ada sebuah tempat rahasia di sekitar sini!RnR Please :3
1. Chapter 1

Fear at the Museum

**Rated :** T

**Disclaimer :** ©Yana Toboso

**Warning :** Gaje , OOC, nggak serem, ada beberapa dialog ngambil dari manga, Don't Like don't Read

**Summary :** Ciel di undang ke Museum oleh Ratu sebagai Tamu kehormatan dalam dibukanya Museum H. Namun, ada masalah yang terjadi dengan Ciel, masalah apa sajakah itu?

**A/N :** Sacchan disini ^^ / (Rue : Summari nya ga nyambung OTZ) (Misa : Nyambung kok Rue ^^) Ah .. seperti biasa Rue selalu merendah diri (?). Dan .. Inilah karya kami yang pertama! Mohon maaf jika Fic pertama kami tidak memuaskan readers sekalian *Bows* Dan , seperti yang kita ketahui, tak ada manusia yang sempurna . Jadi, tolong jangan di flame ya? Arigatou ^^

.

.

.

**Enjoy!**

Jika kita keluar sedikit dari London dan melewati hutan berkabut akan tampak sebuah manor house yang mutu terawat dengan baik.. dan itu merupakan kediaman dari bangsawan terkemuka PHANTOMHIVE.  
>Di mana dalam manor house tersebut tinggalah seorang bocah berumur 12 tahun bernama Ciel Phantomhive dan Butlernya yang menawan.<p>

Di pagi hari yang berawan, sang butler atau yang biasa dipanggil Sebastian Michaelis masuk ke dalam kamar Ciel untuk melihat keadaan tuannya.

"Selamat pagi tuan.." ucap Sebas sembari membuka gorden berwarna merah pekat yang berada di samping tempat tidur Ciel.

"Selamat pagi"  
>Jawab Ciel ketus sembari menutup sedikit matanya yang silau melihat cahaya yang masuk dari jendela kamarnya. Dan terlihat dari raut wajahnya bahwa ia masih mengantuk.<p>

"Menu hari ini, Pasta, Coklat sunday,Poached Salmon dan Mint Salad untuk sarapan.. dan Tea Set Wedgewood" Jelas Sebastian seraya membantu Ciel baranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Aku bosan makan itu terus." Jawab Ciel sambil mengucek" mata. Dan terlihat jelas dari wajah lugunya bahwa ia ingin meminta menu sarapan yang lain

"Tidak biasanya kau mengeluh seperti itu tuan" balas Sebastian sambil memakaikan kemeja putih dan dilapisi jas berwarna hitam.

"Lalu apa urusanmu?"  
>Jawab Ciel ketus dan memalingkan pandangannya.<p>

"Seperti biasa, jawaban tuan terdengar dingin" Sebastian hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan disertai dengan senyum mirisnya "Hari ini nona Elizabeth dan Marchionnes akan datang untuk menemui Tuan muda, jadi saya harap tuan bisa baik-baik dengan nona Elizabeth, dan saya mohon maaf soal sarapan hari ini" Jelas Sebastian sembari membungkukkan badannya.

Ciel menganggukan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia sudah mengerti  
>"Bagus kalau begitu, dan tolong bilang pada Brad, Finian,dan Maylene agar tidak melakukan hal yang memalukan didepan nona Marchionnes"<br>Tambahnya dengan wajah datar.

Setengah jam pun berlalu setelah Sebastian mengenakan pakaian yang tampak cocok untuk Ciel dengan kemeja putih yang silapisi jas hitam, celana pendek berwarna biru dongker ditambah pita kecil yang melingkari lehernya, dan tidak lupa topi kecil yang selalu ia kenakan. Dengan mata yang tertutup sebelah dan tangan kiri memegang tongkat kesukaannya, Ciel benar-benar terlihat menawan.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian membungkukkan badannya.

Tiba – tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berlari kecil bergema dari arah bawah Manor house tersebut,  
>"Cieell Ciieelll.. kau dimana?" terdengar suara teriakan yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai terdengar mendekati tempat dimana Ciel berada<p>

"Sepertinya Lizzy sudah datang''  
>Dengan menghela nafas panjang Ciel beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan keluar untuk menemui tunangannya yang diikuti oleh Butler setia keluarga Phantomhive<p>

"Akh?" sudut mata Lizzy tiba-tiba menangkap sesosok bocah laki-laki yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Ciel Phantomhive tunangan yang sedari tadi dia cari-cari "Cieeellll ~" Lizzy spontan berlari ke arah Ciel dan melompat dengan memakai gaun dress lolyta pink kesukaannya dan memeluk erat Ciel.

"aku rindu sekali padamu Cieeelll~" ucap Lizzy dengan wajah senang.

"A-eh A-aku juga-khh R-rindu p-pada mu L-lizzy"  
>Ciel berusaha bernapas ketika Lizzy memeluknya dengan-sangat-erat.<br>di sisi lain Sebastian hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah laku mereka yang terlihat lucu. Lalu tiba-tiba terlihat sesosok wanita tua yang masih tetap terlihat cantik dan bersemangat menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Apa2an wajah mu itu Sebastian? kau masih terlihat mesum!" Marchiones ibu dari Elizabeth itu terlihat ketus melihat penampilan dari butler keluarga Phantomhive "Tapi kau tetap manis seperti biasa Ciel," Lanjutnya sembari menyungging senyuman.

"A-ah T-Terimakasih Nona Marchioness. Anda juga cantik seperti biasanya"  
>Jawab Ciel gugup sambil mengulas senyum yang dipaksakan khas-nya.<br>Sementara sebastian hanya bisa Sweatdrop ketika wajah tampanya di bilang mesum oleh Ibu dari Elizabeth ini.

"Kalian tau kan maksud kedatang kami ke sini?" Tanya Marchioness dengan wajah dingin ke arah Ciel n Sebastian.

Namun Ciel dan butlernya hanya menatap satu sama lain dengan raut wajah yang tampak tidak tau apa-apa  
>"kita akan pergi ke pembukaan Museum H yang dibangun oleh Ratu di tengah kota London," lanjutnya.<p>

"E-eh? U-untuk apa?"  
>Tanya Ciel yang masih sesak di peluk dengan erat oleh Lizzy<p>

Ciel melirik ke arah Sebastian tuk kedua kalinya dengan heran. Namun Sbastian hanya menggelengkan wajah nya perlahan tanda bahwa dia belum mengetahui tentang apa yang di bicarakan oleh Marchiones.

"Ratu menyuruh kita menjadi tamu kehormatan atas di bukanya museum H, apa beliau tidak mengirimi mu surat?" Tanya Marchioness heran.

"Hm? Sepertinya tidak"  
>Ciel berusaha mengingat-ingat Apakah Ratu mengirimnya Surat atau tidak.<p>

"Sepertinya Beliau lupa"  
>Ujar Sebastian memotong pembicaraan Ciel dan Marchionnes. "Beliau sama sekali tidak mengirim kami Surat apapun"<br>lanjutnya.

"Apa kau yakin Ciel?" tanya Lizzy yang mulai melepaskan pelukannya.  
>"tapi ratu memerintahkan kami untuk datang bersamamu" ucap Lizzy dengan suara tenang dan wajah polosnya.<p>

"Entahlah Lizzy. Mungkin beliau Lupa mengirimku surat"  
>Ujar Ciel yang mulai lega karna Lizzy melepas pelukan erat nya.<p>

"Kalau begitu, Bisakah kita berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Sebastian seraya tersenyum dan perasaan penasaran serta keingin tau-an nya. Tapi, di balik senyuman menawan itu, Ada sesuatu yang tersembunyikan.

Akhirnya.. mereka pergi dengan menaiki kereta kuda yang sudah di siapkan oleh Sebastian dan pergi ke kota London untuk mengunjungi Museum H sekaligus untuk memastikan kebenaran dan teka teki yang di berikan oleh Ratu untuknya dan Ciel.

1 jam pun berlalu dengan perjalanan kearah London yang dihiasi berbagai macam pemandangan yang dapat dilihat dari dalam kereta kuda.

"Kita sudah Sampai Nona Marchioness, Tuan Muda, dan Nona Elizabeth" Sebastian membukakan pintu kereta kudanya dan mempersilahkan mereka semua keluar secara ber-urut dan perlahan.

"Huaaa~~ Museumnya tampak hebat~~! Benar kan Ciel?"  
>Tanya Lizzie antusias menatap sebuah bangunan putih yang berada tepat dihadapannya.<br>Ciel hanya menangguk kecil menjawab pertanyaan Tunanganya tersebut.

Namun, setelah mereka memasuki museum tersebut, perasaan cemas mulai muncul di benak mereka saat melihat isi museum yang di hiasi oleh berbagai macam tulang berulang manusia, beberapa macam mayat yang sudah di awetkan, dinding yang terlihat seperti darah dan hal-hal mengerikan yang lainnya.

"Ternyata ini.. museum yang aneh. bagaimana menurutmu Ciel?" Tanya Lizzy ketika melihat isi dari museum yang berisi hal-hal mistik, gothic dan terkesan horror.. berbeda dari museum yang lain..  
>"Aku mulai takut Ciel.." wajah Lizzy berubah pucat dan dia menggenggam erat tangan Ciel.<p>

"tenanglah lizzy, aku akan menjagamu," Jawab Ciel singkat yang di akhiri dengan senyuman manis oleh Ciel dan Lizzy hanya mengagguk senang dengan wajah yang memerah.

Lizzie yang awalnya berdeca kagum melihat tampak luar museum ini pun akhirnya ketakutan ketika memasuki museum aneh ini. 'Kurasa semua orang juga akan bersikap sama seperti Lizzy. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dibalik semua ini? dan untuk apa museum ini dibangun? Lalu apa semua ini ada hubungannya dengan Ratu?'  
>Ciel menoleh kearah Sebastian yang sedang menatap sekeliling dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang tersimpan di pikirannya.<p>

"Musium ini aneh, Tuan muda"  
>Bisik Sebastian.<br>Ciel mengangguk  
>"Aku tahu itu".<p>

'Ini benar-benar Teka-teki yang sulit terpecahkan'  
>Gumam Ciel<p>

=To Be Continue=

**A/N **

(Misa : akhirnya selesai~ :3) (Rue : Nah, Mind to review minna? ^^)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Rated :** T

**Disclaimer :** ©Yana Toboso

**Warning :** Gaje, OOC, Horror/Mystery, IC, Typo(s) & MissTypo(s) Don't Like don't Read!

**Summary : **Apa ini jebakan yang sengaja di buat? Pikiranku benar-benar kacau, dan apa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Ratu? untuk apa Ratu membangun museum seperti labirin ini? Pasti ada sebuah tempat rahasia di sekitar sini!**  
><strong>

**A/N : **Misa here~ x3 #bodo. Gomen ne, lanjutan fict nya lama ya QAQ? (Sachan : gomen QuQ) Kita udah berusaha semampunya desu. Terus _'kita'_ seneng ada readers yang ngereview dan udah banyak ngasih saran-saran, keritik serta pujian (Rue : Terima kasih o,ob) Semoga kesalahanya ga terulang Dx *guling-guling (Rue : Abaikan author ini o,o) #jitak Rue QAQ Yak, ga mau banyak omong xD (?) (Sachan : Yeeiy, langsung saja xD)

**MiSaRu :** Selamat membaca~ ^ ^

.

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

* * *

><p>"Ternyata ini museum yang aneh. Bagaimana menurutmu Ciel?" Tanya Lizzy ketika melihat isi dari museum yang berisi hal-hal mistik, gothic dan terkesan horror. Berbeda dari museum yang lainnya.<p>

"Aku mulai takut Ciel." Wajah Lizzy berubah pucat dan dia menggenggam erat tangan Ciel.

"Tenanglah Lizzy, aku akan menjagamu," Jawab Ciel singkat yang di akhiri dengan senyuman manis oleh Ciel, dan Lizzy hanya mengagguk senang dengan wajah yang memerah.

Lizzy yang awalnya berdeca kagum melihat tampak luar museum ini pun akhirnya ketakutan ketika memasuki museum aneh ini. 'Kurasa semua orang juga akan bersikap sama seperti Lizzy. _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dibalik semua ini? dan untuk apa museum ini dibangun? Lalu apa semua ini ada hubungannya dengan Ratu?_'  
>Ciel menoleh kearah Sebastian yang sedang menatap sekeliling dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang tersimpan di pikirannya.<p>

"Museum ini aneh, Tuan muda" Bisik Sebastian.

Ciel mengangguk "Aku tahu itu".

'Ini benar-benar Teka-teki yang mungkin akan sulit untuk terpecahkan' Gumam Ciel.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>-Normal POV-<p>

"Ciel—jangan menjauh dari ku." Mohon Lizzy dengan nada dan tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar, ia membangunkan Ciel dari lamunannya yang terus mempertanyakan tentang _'apa yang terjadi dan untuk apa Museum ini dibangun?'  
><em>  
>"Tidak akan Lizzy." Jawab Ciel yang tetap mempertahankan nada datarnya.<p>

"Mari kita berkeliling, nona dan tuan muda." Sambung Sebastian dengan senyum mencurigakan. Dia membungkukkan badan dan mempersilahkan kedua anak manis ini untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu dan di susul olehnya yang memperhatikan serta menjaga situasi yang ada di sekelilingnya.

Ciel dan Lizzy mengangguk untuk meng'iya'kan tanda bahwa dia setuju dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Butler nya.

Mereka melangkahkan kaki dengan perlahan tapi pasti. Lizzy terus menerus menggandeng lengan tunangannya yang di ikuti oleh Butler yang setia mendampingi mereka. Dengan pakaian mewah, sikap yang elegant, wajah yang terkesan angkuh tapi tertutup oleh wajah manis nan lugu, mereka pun terus mengelilingi museum _'aneh'_itu.

'Cih.. tempat apa ini sebenarnyai?' Batin Ciel yang terus menerus bertanya kini berubah menjadi kesal.

Ciel menoleh ke arah Sebastian dan memberi sinyal untuk menyelidiki Musium ini. Sebastian yang menanggapi maksud dari tuannya itu pun, akhirnya menoleh ke arah Ciel dan mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Ciel bisa kah kau— Umm—" Lizzy menghentikan ucapannya yang disusul oleh Ciel yang melihat tunangannya bersikap resah.

"Ada apa Lizzy?" Jawab Ciel dengan wajah bingung dan sedikit penasaran.

"Ano— Bi-bisakah kau—mengantarku ke toilet?" Tersontak terlihat jelas wajah Lizzy yang berubah warna menjadi merah padam seperti buah tomat yang terlihat sangat segar. Lalu Lizzy melirikan kedua mata indahnya itu kearah Ciel yang terus memasang wajah datarnya, dan dengan hitungan detik ia spontan menundukkan wajahnya karna malu.

"Baiklah," Sahut Ciel sembari menghela nafas panjang karna mendengar perkataan tunangannya.

"Tapi sebelum itu, Sebas-tolong kau periksa tempat ini." Ucap Ciel yang terlihat gagah dan berwibawa memerintah butler setianya itu.

"Yes my lord." Jawab Sebas singkat dan membungkukan setengah badannya tanda hormat.

Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Sbastian pun pergi untuk menuruti perintah tuannya dengan sigap dan terlihat tenang layaknya seorang butler yang sudah amat sangat terlatih.

Dan di sisi lain Ciel yang melihat butler nya telah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk melaksanakan perintahnya, ia pun bergegas mengantarkan Lizzy ke toilet yang _'entah'_ dimana letaknya.

"Ciel—habis ini pulang yuk? Aku benar-benar takut." Pinta Lizzy yang telah memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Iya" Jawab Ciel dengan anggukan kepalanya.

Setelah mereka terus menerus berjalan dan mengitari museum itu, akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan _'TOILET'_di bagian depan pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Ciel—kau tunggu disini dulu saja ya?" Pinta Lizzy untuk kesekian kalinya dengan nada yang terdengar manja. Lalu di susul oleh Ciel yang hanya mengangguk kecil menuruti permintaan tunangannya tersebut.

TAP…

TAP…

TAP…

Baru diselang beberapa langkah kecil Lizzy yang pergi memasuki ruangan tersebut. Tiba-tiba—

"KYAAAAAAAAA—!" Teriakan Lizzy memekik di telinga Ciel yang membuatnya spontan memanggil nama tunangannya itu "Lizzy?" Dengan wajah panik, tanpa pikir panjang Ciel bergegas masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut untuk melihat keadaan tunangannya yang berteriak tadi dan memastikan _'apa dia baik-baik saja atau tidak?'_

KREEKK—  
>Ciel terus berusaha memutar gagang pintu yang ternyata-telah— terkunci dari dalam. <em>'Bagaimana bisa?'<em>

"Lizzy!" Ciel menggedor-ngedor pintu kamar mandi dengan panik.

"Sebastian! Datanglah!" Pinta Ciel yang terus berusaha untuk membuka pintu tersebut .

"Ada apa, tuan?" Dalam hitungan detik. Bukan. Dalam sekejap tiba-tiba seorang butler telah berdiri di samping Ciel dengan sigap.

"Dobrak pintu ini! CEPAT!" Ujar Ciel yang di penuhi dengan rasa penuh amarah, _'atau rasa bersalah?'  
><em>  
>"Yes My Lord."<p>

BRUUUKK—

Dengan sekali dobrak pintu kamar mandi tersebut terbuka lebar.

Ciel langsung melangkahkan kakinya dan menerobos masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Namun yang ia mendapatkan— "Lizzy kau dimana?" Ciel memandang ruang kosong didepanya dan sesekali memeriksa, menyentuh dan meggetok-getokan tangannya kea rah dinding-dinding yang di rancang sedemikian mungkin agar terlihat seperti berharap menemukan sesuatu yang bisa mempertemukan dirinya dengan tunangannya yang sudah di pastikan '_menghilang._'

"Tuan muda, seba—"

"Cari Lizzy! Cepat!" Perintah Ciel tanpa memperdulikan Kata-kata Sebastian, Ia sudah mencapai puncak kekhawatiranya saat ini.

"Yes My Lord." Sebastian membungkukan badanya untuk kesekian kali dan beranjak pergi yang disusul oleh Ciel dari belakang.

Dengan wajah Ciel yang jelas tampak lemas dan panik. Tiba-tiba nona Marchiones menghampiri mereka  
>"Ada apa ini?" Tanyanya heran yang mendapati Lizzy tidak sedang bersama dengan mereka.<p>

"Maaf kan kami nyonya, Nona Elizabeth—Menghilang" Jelas Sebastian.

Seketika wajah ibu dari tunangannya ini berubah menjadi wajah panik dan memucat "Apa? Ayo Cepat kita cari dia, butler!" Perintahnya lantang dan disusul oleh Sebastian dan Ciel yang hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Eh? Dimana ini? Kenapa gelap?" Perlahan Lizzy mulai sadar dan membuka matanya "Eh? Kenapa—? Kenapa mataku ditutup? Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan badanku! lepaskan ikatannya! CIEL, IBU TOLONG AKU!" Lizzy hanya bias berteriak di dalam hati. Wajah, tangan, kaki serta mulutnya di kunci oleh kain yang sebelumnya sudah di ikat sekuat mungkin.

"Aku tidak bisa bicara! Ibuuu— Ciel—aku ingin pulang"

Tes…

Tes…

Tes…

Entah sudah berapa kali airmata terus mengalir dari arah matanya itu dan membuat kain yang diikatnya dengan kuat tersebut menjadi basah.

#Di sisi lain.

"Kita harus berpencar!" Ucap Ciel dengan ragu.

"Apa kau yakin tuan?" Sebas memperhatikan wajah tuannya yang benar-benar terlihat khawatir.

"Aku setuju denganmu. ini akan membuat pencarian menjadi lebih mudah" Ucap Marchiones memotong pembicaraan Sebas dan Ciel.

"Baik, saya mengerti" Jawab Sebas dengan singkat dan mencari jalan lain. Sedangkan ciel hanya mengangguk tegar dan mengambil jalan sebelah kanan, lalu Marchiones mengambil jalan lurus yg ada di hadapannya.

* * *

><p>#Di tempat Lizzy berada.<p>

"Heh, Sudah bangun ternyata dia." Terdengar suara yang tidak asing menusuk pendengaran Lizzy.

'Si.. Siapa?' Batin Lizzy ketakutan.

"Dia bisa menjadi sandra yang empuk, bukankah begitu?" Kali ini suara yang Lizzy dengar berbeda dari sebelumnya.

'Temannya kah?' Tanya Lizzy dalam hati.

"Ya, dan kau tahu? Ketika bocah itu datang, Dia akan mati ditanganku,"

'Siapa yang mereka maksud? Ciel? Mati?' Batin Lizzy terasa sesak mengetahui bocah yang mereka maksud kemungkinan adalah tunangannya—Ciel.

'Kumohon—kumohon jangan sakiti Ciel' Lizzy bergerak berusaha memberontak.

Di sela-sela usahanya untuk memberontak Lizzy merasakan sesuatu yang mulai mendekat dan semakin mendekat kearahnya.

TAP…

TAP…

TAP…

Suara langkah kaki itu semakin dekat dan terus berjalan menghampiri Gadis malang yang tengah terikat itu.

'Ada yg mendekat ' Lizzy semakin panik.

"Tenanglah Nona Elizabeth. Kami tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu, kami hanya ingin membuatmu sebagai umpan, agar para anjing penjaga ratu itu datang" Ucap seseorang yang suaranya tidak asing di telinga Lizzy.

"Dan setelah itu, kami akan membunuh para anjing penjaga itu, dank au tidak perlu cemas. Karna saat kami bunuh bocah itu, kau boleh melihat dan menonton dengan tenang detik-detik kematian bocah tengil itu—Hahahaha" ucap seorang temannya yang membuat Lizzy benar-benar semakin ketakutan.

"Hmmp! Hmmmphh! Hmpph! (Baca : Hentikan! Lepaskan aku! Jangan sakiti Ciel!)" Lizzy memekik tidak jelas dengan Air mata yang terus menelusuri pipinya.

"Apa? Jadi kau tak ingin kami menyakiti tunanganmu itu ya? Jangan harap Bodoh!" Orang yang bersuara tidak asing itu menendang Lizzy dan memberikan sebuah pukulan hingga Lizzy jatuh tersungkur dan pingsan.

"Rasakan itu, Bodoh!" Kedua orang yang menculik Lizzy itu tertawa puas. Tawa mereka yang mengerikan menghantui diseluruh sudut ruangan yang mencekam itu.

-Ciel POV-

Semua letak dan tempat terlihat sama. Dan aku merasa telah melewati ruangan ini berkali-kali. Setiap sudut dan ruangan sudah ku periksa, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Lizzy.  
><em>Apa ini jebakan yang sengaja di buat<em>? _Pikiranku benar-benar kacau__, __dan apa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Ratu? untuk apa Ratu membangun museum seperti labirin ini? Pasti ada sebuah tempat rahasia di sekitar sini.  
><em>  
>-Ciel END POV-<p>

Ciel terus dan terus mencari serta mencoba memecahkan teka-teki tersebut. Berharap teman masa kecilnya sekaligus tunangannya itu selamat. Namun, tiba-tiba Sudut mata ciel menangkap sebuah dinding yang _agak berbeda _dari dinding yang lain.

'Hn.. Dinding apa ini? Kelihatanya agak—_Janggal?_' Dengan rasa penasaran Ciel mendekat dan memberanikan diri menyentuh dinding kusam itu.

BRAAKK!

Tiba-tiba dinding itu roboh dengan sendirinya. "Apa aku yang melalukannya?" Tanya Ciel yang di jawab dengan keheningan. Dan di sepanjang sudut penglihatannya, dia hanya melihat lorong hitam dan kelam sudah menantinya.

'Aneh ' Gumam Ciel.

'Yang membuat dinding ini pasti bodoh. Hanya disentuh saja dinding ini sudah roboh! Argh! Masa bodo dengan dinding ini! Aku harus mencari Lizzy secepatya!'

Dengan cekatan Ciel masuk kedalam lorong misterius tersebut. Berharap Lizzy segera ia temukan.

_**#FLASHBACK  
><strong>_

"Ini bukan museum biasa! Pasti ada ruangan tersembunyi di dalamnya" Gumam Sebas sembari mengetuk dinding serta ruangan yang ada di sekitarnya.

_'DUG DUG'_

Hampir semua ruangan dan dinding tidak ada yang berbeda, termasuk dengan _bunyinya_.

Namun—

_'TOK TOK'_

Jelas terdengar, dinding di sebelah pintu yg terlihat kusam mempunyai bunyi yang berbeda. Dengan senyum licik dan wajah penasaran akhirnya Sebas memutuskan untuk masuk ke pintu tersebut.

"Dikunci" Ujarnya sambil berpikir dalam keheningan .

"Apa boleh buat"

BRUUUUKK

Butler dari keluarga Phantomhive itu menendang pintu yang terlihat kusam. Ia melihat isi ruangan yang gelap menunggunya. Namun, sebelum dia masuki ruangan aneh itu. Dia memutuskan untuk memperbaiki pintu yang di rusaknya tadi agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan karna membuka paksa.

"Ini akan menutupi sedikit kesalahanku, tidak dapat bertahan lama, dan dengan sedikit sentuhan saja, pintu ini akan roboh. Dan juga itu akan mempermudahkan— '_tuan muda'_." Sebastian tersenyum licik sembari mengencangkan sarung tangan putihnya yang terkena noda debu. Setelah itu Sebas melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan yang gelap tersebut.

_**#FLASHBACK END**_

'Ini sebenarnya tempat apa? Sudah gelap tak berunjung pula!' Gerutu Ciel dalam hati.

Ya, Lorong yang ia lewati benar-benar gelap dan panjang. Seakan-seakan lorong itu tak mempunyai unjung.

"hmmph!"

"S-suara itu?" Ciel segera berlari ke asal suara yang begitu menusuk telinganya.

'Tak salah lagi—tak salah lagi! Ini pasti suara Lizzy!'

.

.

.

**-To Be Continue-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Sachan : Akhirnya chap.2 selesai QuQ

Rue : Misachii bikin ending nya ngeselin o,o (?)

Misa : Ne? Hontou? Biar penasaran xD #ditimpuk readers

Sachan : Iya penasaran xD #ikutan di timpuk

Rue : #Sembunyi sambil ngeliatin Misa n Sachan di timpuk (?) o,o

Ciel : Lizzy dimana kau?

Misa : Anata wa _'Kokoro' o.o _#rusuh

Lizzy : Iya, aku terjebak di hatimu Ciel (?) #what the

Sachan : Kyaaaaaa gimana ini QuQ Lizzy-chan?

Sbastian : Biar saya bantu tuan..

SREEETTT—

Rue : butler nya sadis, majikannya di bunuh o,o (?)

Misa : #ngerekam (?) keren o.o

Sachan n Lizzy : *pingsan di tempat ngeliat Ciel mati (?)

Rue : Ini karna Misachii =="  
>Misa : Ne? O.o #ngelirik kearah Sbas# KYAAAAAAA!<p>

Sbastian : Jangan kabur Author sialan! (?) Gara2 kalian tuan muda mati!

MiSaRu : kabuuuurrrrrrrr xD #dengan wajah iblis (?)

#di bunuh readers#

**xX Replies for Reviews Xx**

**-****Shana love IchiRuki**** : **Halo juga Shana love IchiRuki Senpai~! /Sujud/

Sachan disini buat bales review senpai. Wah.. Makasih ne, udah menyukai fict kami yang masih abal ini QuQ /Ditendang/ (MiRu : #DeathGlare).

Ternyata kami masih banyak kesalahan dalam ejaan serta huruf capital ya? Gomen.. Sampai merepotkan senpai member contoh sebanyak itu. Kami benar-benar berterima kasih! Saran senpai sungguh berguna bagi kami.. Arigatou ne~ Terima kasih juda udah menyemangati kami untuk melanjutkan fict abal ini (Rue : /Tendang Sakur/) dan sudah bersedia me-review fict kami. Di mohon jangan kapok ya senpai? Hehe.. xDD

Arigatou (lagi) Senpaaaaiii ! /Bows/

-Sachan

(Mi : Salam kenal senpai dan arigatou nyaaaaan x3) (Ru : Ada kucing o.o #siram) (Sa : Mi-Micchan QuQ?)

- **Chlairine Lou**** : ** Dari author Rue (?) terima kasih banyak sarannya senpai. Maklum banyak singkatan, itu karna kan author cewek nya (Mi dan Sa) suka menyingkat kata-kata (MiSa : Mati kau (?) #hajar Rue) dan itu juga di karnakan saya yang lalai memeriksa dan mengeditnya. Hontou ni gomennasai!

Tetap re-veiw fict gaje dari kita

-Rue

- **berrytiara**** : **Misa here xD (?) Salam kenal senpai :3

Makasih senpai udah mau baca fic tentang Ciel sama Lizzy yang bahasa Indonesia bikinan kami QAQ #terharu (?). Yeeeiiiy berhasil bikin senpai penasaran xDD #tabur bunga (SaRu : Maafkan auhor kami yang satu ini ==" *jitak Misa) QAQ

Ne? Iya maaf senpai kami kurang teliti sebelumnya u.u tapi Misa harap chap. Selanjutnya bisa lebih baik lagi :3 makasih sarannya senpai karna udah berguna buat kita xD

Yooooosssssshhh xD

Terus read n review fict gaje dari kita ya senpai ;3 #duagh

-Misa

- **Karin Miyuki**** : **Misa here xD #jabat tangan (?) boleh-boleh silahkan senpai x3 (MiSaRu : #duduk bersimpuh (?))

Gomen senpai, Misa kurang teliti waktu ngedit fict ini QAQ

Hoooo~ soukka ne Makasih senpai buat contohnya :3

Hontou ni gomennasai n Arigatou ne~ :3

Ok

-Misa

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Makasi buat readers yang udah ngereview maupun yang silent ^ ^

Terus dukung kami ya supaya makin semangat buat ngelanjutin fict ini dan bikin fict-fict baru yang lain Dan jangan lupa baca fict bikinan kita yang lainnya ya? x3 #promo /duagh/

Arigatou ne..

Jangan lupa **Review** xD

no **Falme** desu Dx


End file.
